mytotallydramaticseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadway, Baby!
Plot At econemy class, Gwen and Courtney are talking to each other about how bad it is to be in econemy. Lindsay is combing her hair and painting her nails. Cody asks Gwen if she's okay, and she replies that she is sick of being in econemy. So Cody says he will pull harder next time. Meanwhile at first class, Bridgette high fives LeShawna saying how great their team is. But Heather just rolls her eyes. LeShawna asks Heather if she has a problem with her and Bridgette being friends. Heather says no and that it's boring being on an almost all girl team and her and Bridgette are preppy and happy. LeShawna asks if that was sarcasm, and Heather tells her to be quiet. An enraged LeShawna rushes toward Heather and rips some of Heather's hair out. An intern gives Bridgette and LeShawna a drink, and the two like that Heather doesn't get one (though she did). Bridgette says in the confessional that LeShawna helped her eliminate Alejandro, so she will help her eliminate Heather. Chris comes in and tries getting his drink from the freezer, only to discover Alejandro hiding in it. He and Heather talk about how each other has been doing. Duncan asks why she cares, and she says she cares because her team is a bunch of "freaks". Chris says that Alejandro will not compete, but he will be an intern. The plane lands in New York and Chris explains the challenge. The teams have to climb up the Statue of Liberty on ropes, then ride down a pole like a fireman (which is over a thousand feet long), then grab a baby carriage with your team color on it. The first team to get to Central Park wins. Alejandro and Chris go to the top using jet packs. Heather and Duncan are the first of the team to start climbing the Statue of Liberty, and Gwen, Cody, and Courtney are the first for Team Amazon. Then, everyone starts climbing. Courtney starts falling, but falls on Cody. She falls to the ground, but then Cody starts falling too. Gwen catches him, and they continue climbing. Heather is far in the lead and sticks her tongue out at Team Amazon. But Gwen starts passing her. So Heather kicks Gwen, making her fall down. Duncan is almost at the top, and Cody is carrying Courtney. He says Courtney is heavy, and she madly says that she is not. Gwen grabs onto the rope, and Heather reaches the top. Gwen, Cody, Courtney, and Lindsay also reach the top. A few hours later, everyone else gets to the top. Cody is the first person to ride down the pole, hitting his groin at the bottom. Chris tells Alejandro to do the ride on his own because Chris gave him a jet pack earlier. Alejandro jumps down and lands perfectly on a crate. Gwen and Lindsay are impressed. Cody is jealous. Alejandro says in the confessional that when charming Gwen and Lindsay, he can make them overconfident. And making them overconfident can wipe out Duncan, Bridgette, and LeShawna. Cody kicks Alejandro, telling him to not distract his team. Gwen worriedly asks Alejandro if he is okay, but quickly snaps out of it. In the confessional, Cody says that he hates Alejandro, and rips a doll of him. Duncan, Bridgette, and LeShawna get to the bottom of the pole. Alejandro confronts them, and ties them to the Statue of Liberty. Bridgette tells him he can't do that. Alejandro admits that her and LeShawna are his dream girls and asks if they can be friends. Bridgette says that since he's out of the game, yes. She adds that she thought he was going to manipulate her. Alejandro helps them down and unties them. He also tells them he will help them win again. But Duncan still doesn't trust him. When Team Alejandro and Team World Tour grab their carriage, Alejandro (who is dressed up as an ice cream salesman and is next to a chocolate stand) tells Cody that all he needs to do to get free chocolate is to sign a paper on the counter. When Cody is doing it. Alejandro secretly replaces Team Amazon's carriage with a baby carriage. Gwen unknowingly gets the baby carriage. When Team Amazon gets to Central Park first, Chris tells them they have the wrong carriage. Gwen goes back and looks for the right carriage. While she is gone, Team Alejandro and Chris Is Really Really Really Awesome comes in first. Team World Tour comes in second. Gwen comes back and has the right carriage, but finds out the other teams are already there. So Team Amazon is sent to elimination. The votes tied between Cody and Lindsay. Chris decides to eliminate Ezekiel. He says that he isn't sending any of them home when Alejandro became his assistant. Cast Trivia Goofs Category:Episodes Category:My Total Drama World Tour Episodes